In materials handling facilities, for example, various electromechanical systems may be relied upon to help automate certain tasks, such as picking and placing items, sorting and packaging items, and labeling boxes for shipment, among other tasks. Even at a single facility, different types, models, and configurations of electromechanical systems may be relied upon to handle similar types of tasks. These electromechanical systems may be controlled by different types of control systems. Being designed differently, it may be necessary to use separate communications and command protocols, for example, to interface with the control systems of different electromechanical systems even to perform the same or similar tasks. Further, each time an electromechanical system is replaced or added in one or more facilities, it may be necessary to design new and/or updated software layers and interfaces to control it.